The embodiments of the present invention relate to an information registering and retrieval system which manages documents and drawings by converting image information to image signals.
Recently, electronic files have been put to practical use in order to manage documents and drawings that are increasing in the volume.
The electronic file converts the information on a document to image signals. The image information (hereinafter referred to as primary data) is registered together with retrieval information (hereinafter referred to as secondary data) for use in retrieving the primary data so that the desired primary data can be retrieved by the secondary data.
The conventional electronic file contains only one compressing and restoring device in a control circuit. Thereby, the entire image information to be retrieved is restored gradually by the compressing and restoring device.
In actual operation, however, it is often difficult to retrieve desired primary data by the secondary data alone. In many cases, it is necessary to display primary data to determine if it is the required information. As there is only one compressing and restoring device available, a long time is required for displaying the entire primary data. Consequently, the conventional electronic file requires complicated operation procedures, and a low operation efficiency results.